


New Era

by ThatmakesmeNervous



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hiatus, Hiatus Fall Out Boy, M/M, Slight peterick, Soul Punk, Soul Punk Era, THERE IS A LOT OF CUSING IM SRY, but also fluff, dont read this if you dont like curse words, im really tired and this is really bad im sry, lots of angst oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatmakesmeNervous/pseuds/ThatmakesmeNervous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete wants to get the band back together. Patrick doesn't. And he has a fairly good reason, too.</p><p>or</p><p>Pete cheated on Patrick. It's been three years. Patrick is still pissed. But still not pissed enough to say no to Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Era

**Author's Note:**

> okay so PLEASE READ THIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so I'm writing this and I'm thinking "this could be a multi chapter" so if u want it to be a multi chapter and u think u would enjoy that then pls let me know in the comments I am here to satisfy ur fanfiction needs also I wrote this at like two am last night and it 10 pm rn and I am VERY tired so if there are any mistakes I am so so sorry ill promise ill revise this soon and thx for reading ily !! PS PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF U DO NOT LIKE CUSSING AND/OR LOTS OF ANGST BC IT ISNT REALLY THAT INTENSE BUT I WOULD REALLY PREFER NO ONE TO BE UPSET OKAY THANK YOU

Watching Patrick preform alone was amazing. Watching Patrick preform was amazing. But him being alone up there on that stage made it ten times more amazing. At least that's what Pete thought. I mean, come on, those were Patrick's own lyrics. His own melodies. His own heartbreak. It's all him, no Pete to screw things up. Too bad Pete didn't care enough about Patrick to not need him. It had been three years since they had decided on the “hiatus,” and Andy, Joe, and Pete had gone to one of Patrick's show to get him back in Fall Out Boy.

"Well that's the end of my set," Pete heard Patrick chuckle from the stage, "I hope everyone had a nice time! And be safe driving home!"

Pete smiled. _He's so fucking sweet,_ he thought.

Nearly everyone had cleared out of the small venue by the time the three guys started making their way backstage.

Pete spotted Patrick first. Then a spotted Patrick's band. The lead guitarist (Pete obviously didn't think he was that important if he couldn't remember his name) leaned into Patrick and whispered into his ear. He was also point toward Pete and his friends. Not a good sign. Patrick didn't turn around he just waved off his band, told them goodnight and such. Then everyone had left except the former ~~members of Fall Out Boy~~ best friends.

Patrick turned to face the small mirror that was backstage. It was then that Pete realized-Patrick was scrubbing eyeliner of his face. Eyeliner! "Um, Patrick, I-" Andy started, but the bleached blond singer cut him off. "I'm not singing for your stupid fucking band unless Wentz apologizes." Joe, Andy, and Pete gaped. Pete of course, had a reason to. Joe and Andy had no idea what had happened between the two. "Patrick, that's a little-" Joe began, but this time, it was Pete that cut him off.

"No, he's right. I should apologize," Pete smirked.

"But I'm not going to."

Now, any sane person would know that purposely angering Patrick Stump is dangerous. Pete, however, knew it was also the only way to get Patrick talking.

Patrick's head, as predicted, whipped around. Icey blue eyes glared into whiskey brown ones, and Pete regrettable wished he had let Patrick finish cleaning the eyeliner off because, _damn,_ it was hot.

"Why you evil, lying, fucking whore! You’re a whore! I fucking- I hate you!" Patrick was walking towards the bassist now. “Lying son of a bitch! You have some never coming to _my show_ and asking me to join _your band!_ ” Patrick was in Pete’s face now. Then suddenly, Patrick’s face was replaced with his fist. "I fucking hate you!" Patrick punched Pete again, and the bassist fell to the ground. Pete was startled because, wow, that had never happened before. Pete knew he could get angry. But he had _hit_ Pete! _Twice!_ "Can’t take a couple of punches? Can’t take a little _pain_? That’s not fucking _pain!_ What you did! Now _that_ was painful!”

“Patrick, maybe you should-“ Andy began.

“Don’t tell me what to fucking do _, Hurley!”_

Andy backed away.

“Was I not good enough?” Patrick was yelling at Pete again. “Was I not good enough, _you bastard._ Make me understand what would fucking possess you go find someone else! I just-" Patrick's temper was starting to fade. "I don't- I just- I missed you so much," he finished. He fell onto Pete right as he was sitting up. With Patrick now sitting on his lap and Pete’s arms around him, the dark haired man had almost completely forgotten about the yelling Patrick had done just seconds before. _He's gotten skinny,_ Pete thought. _I hope he's not...._

"Let's get back together Patrick." The smaller man tensed. "The band, I mean," Pete corrected himself. It would probably be a while before Patrick would trust him again. And even more time after that before he could get Patrick to love him again.

"I still have a few shows to do," Patrick whispered against Pete's chest.

"That's okay. We can start making music now, though. We can start a new era. We can be the new era." Patrick sniffled, and Pete realized he was crying.

"Okay, Pete."

Patrick lifted his head, as did Pete. Although, Pete could feel two curious pairs of eyes on him. He and Patrick both turned to Andy and Joe at the same time. The two had equal expressions of confusion, surprise, and anger. "Umm... So... Are you gonna...?" Joe questioned.

Patrick chuckled dryly and wiped his eyes with his too long sleeves. "Later. We'll explain later." Patrick looked back to Pete. Then back to Andy and Joe. Then back to Pete.

"Will you guys help me get my stuff in my car? I've got like an entire kit I have to pack up and it usually takes forever." Patrick asked. Pete smiled. "Of course we will!" Pete smiled at the other two as if to say, _You will help us. I don't care how fucking lazy you are, Trohman._

Patrick led them to where his things were. They had all picked something up, and Patrick was already leading them to his car, when Pete heard Joe whisper, "I knew they were gay for each other. Pay up, Hurley."

Apparently Patrick had heard too, because he laughed.

Pete decided he would take every joke and tease, even every word and punch from Patrick, as long as he could hear that laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment if u want more ??? I also wrote a phan fanfic so if ur into that then check that out!! thx so much and again sorry if this fic is in any way grammatically or generally incorrect or confusing. xx ily !!


End file.
